


Communal Release

by highestkingbambi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drugs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somehow not actually as explicit as the tags suggest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highestkingbambi/pseuds/highestkingbambi
Summary: Eight magicians, one room.The bed starts creaking.What else is there to do?





	Communal Release

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Season Three, Episode One of the excellent Channel 4(UK) series Fresh Meat. 
> 
> I made the dubious decision to write this while listening to Bishop Briggs, so there is a little more angst and romance than necessary. 
> 
> Huge shoutout to the magnificent WildeBones helping me craft this out of a half formed notion into an actual story.

The tiny cottage the group had commandeered was enough to tide them over for a night. Only one night. They had all been adamant about that point, after seeing the bare interior and lack of personal space. The floor was covered in straw, though thankfully it looked clean and dry. A single bed against one wall provided the only official sleeping quarters, but there was a small couch opposite, that would almost comfortably fit someone small.

It was Eliot who suggested they drink before fighting over sleeping positions, and before long they were slightly drunk from the top shelf spirits they had brought him from Earth. 

Slightly buzzed, Julia used her magic to gather the straw into a pile, threw a blanket over it and turned it into a mattress. She beamed with pride as they applauded her, before they remembered they still needed to share. 

Unwilling to get involved in a drunken discussion about who would sleep where, Josh offered to take first watch. Bong in hand, he bowed out of the room early, leaving the younger questers to fight amongst themselves. 

Eventually, they had let Penny and Kady share the small single bed, while Alice claimed the only couch for herself. She justified the selfish act by volunteering to be the first to relieve Josh when his turn at watch was over and no one could be bothered to argue with her.

Curled up on Julia’s makeshift mattress on the floor, Quentin was happy that he had ended up sandwiched between Julia, playing the big spoon on one side and Eliot face to face with him, a second little spoon somehow engulfed by the much smaller Margo. Curious thoughts of how close they must have looked to an amateur Rorschach’s test filled his mind until he drifted off to sleep.

***

Quentin woke in the early hours, sleep disturbed by the subtle creaking of wood. Not alone in being woken, he locked eyes with Eliot, shaking from trying to keep his laughter in. Behind Eliot, Margo stirred and propped her neck upon Eliot’s shoulder to get a look at where the noise was coming from. 

“Are they serious?” She questioned with a barely audible giggle. Margo was the only one who could see what was happening, but the men didn’t have to stretch their imaginations to know what she was looking at. 

“I guess so,” Quentin whispered back. “It is kind of the first time they’ve seen each other since he, you know, died.” 

“So we agree that they are fucking,” Eliot asked, trying to keep his voice hushed between fits of silent laughter. 

“It’s kinda hot,” Margo winked at Quentin, her head still resting on Eliot’s shoulder. 

“More like vanilla,” Eliot said, the laughter in him had died down as the reality of the night’s entertainment settled in. “I really would have expected more from those delinquents.”

“They’re being considerate?” Quentin asked, fully aware that considerate wasn’t even in the top one hundred superlatives that could be used for either Kady or Penny.

“Shh, guys, I’m trying to sleep,” Julia had woken and tightened her arms around Quentin. “Wait, what the fuck is that noise?” 

“That would be the most boring porn in Fillory,” Eliot said dryly.

“Shh. It’s the only porn we got in Fillory,” Margo playfully dug her hands into Eliot’s side, which caused him to bite his tongue rather than yelp and alert the lovebirds to their audience. “He’s taking her from behind, slowly, his eyes glistening with desire,” She narrated the events to the other three, embellishing the action for their entertainment. 

“What?” She snapped as Quentin gave her a questioning glance. “I like to watch.”

“You guys are messed up,” Julia mumbled, acutely aware that she was the closest to the action and most likely to arouse their suspicions. 

Out of nowhere, Quentin tried to hold in a gasp. He wriggled out of Julia’s arms and onto his back, eyes closed tight and bit his lip. 

“Q?” Julia asked, worried that he was having a fit.

“Uh. El?” Quentin, collected himself and looked to the man beside him. His body shuddered as Eliot rubbed a hand against his groin. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” he shuffled slightly to place one finger over Quentin’s lips before returning to its former position, this time underneath the soft cotton of Quentin’s boxer briefs. “I’m starting to agree with Bambi.”

“Oh, thank God,” Margo moaned and all three of her sleeping companions knew she was masturbating. “I get so wet listening to myself.”

Quentin was at a loss for what to do. The rational, normal, logical and not entirely fucked up part of his brain knew that whatever they were doing was a bad idea. Julia had stiffened on the mattress beside him. Clearly it was an uncomfortable situation for his best friend, but that was so hard to consider when Eliot’s slow deliberate movements were causing all his blood to flow downward.

“This is a terrible idea,” he mumbled. He knew he should have been stopping Eliot from going any further, but his hand felt like silk and he’d never been very good at saying no to that kind of attention. Eliot’s dark eyes were shadowed by his loose curls, yet Quentin could feel their gaze on his own. Being wanted was more intoxicating than any alcohol, and he couldn’t help himself return the favour and slip his hand beneath the Eliot’s robe. 

Desperate to get away from the mess of bodies, Julia quickly retreated to the edge of the mattress. She grabbed hold of the side of the single bed behind her, momentarily forgetting that the creaking of the wood had started it all. 

“Shit, shit, shit, Penny,” Kady noticed the commotion on the floor. The noise caused Julia to turn, her face in line with the two lovers, panicked and mid thrust. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Julia went bright red, and turned away unsure where she could look. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Eliot had pulled Quentin closer to his body. The blanket that was supposed to be covering them all, rose and fell with the shape of a fist. Eliot’s face was turned away from her best friend, allowing him to connect his lips with Margo who writhed beside him. Julia closed her eyes and tried to imagine it wasn’t happening. Somehow, all she could think of was a summer day in Central Park, and a love spell that had her feeling almost whole for a few moments before Quentin had pulled her out so they could find Mayakovsky’s battery. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Oh, no. No, you are not. No, this is just like when I came home early from eighth grade summer camp!” Alice jumped up from where she had been asleep on the couch and backed herself against the wall. “What is wrong with you people?!”

“Guys, keep it down, I’m trying to enjoy my high out here,” Josh called to them from outside the room, causing Alice to let out an indignant squeak. 

“I’m going - to...to stand guard outside. I can’t even be in the same room as you, you - perverts!”

“Her loss,” Margo grinned. 

“This is pretty fucked up,” Penny finally joined the conversation, his words stuttered by continued thrusts into his girlfriend.

“Pen,” Kady said, her voice husky from the muffled moans she had so far successfully contained. “I could be into this.” She slipped from Penny’s grasp, leaving him wanting, and leaned over the edge of the bed. Penny watched with bated breath as Kady ran her index finger along Julia’s jawline. “Just say the word and I’ll stop,” she said quietly, determined to make sure Julia knew any boundaries she had would be respected. 

Julia gave a nervous gulp to gather her courage and nodded slightly. With the help of Kady’s finger to guide her, Julia leaned towards her and let herself be kissed. She had forgotten what it felt like to be wanted, genuinely and without malice. For so long she had been closed off because of what had been done to her, but Kady felt safe, and had such soft full lips. 

Slowly, she relaxed into the kiss. Feeling Penny’s eyes on her made her nervous, but she pushed the feeling away and arched up towards Kady, running her hands through her friend’s thick dark curls. No longer held back by her own fear, her tongue slipped into Kady’s mouth. Kady tasted of bourbon and nicotine and Julia felt the mixture rush to her head. 

“Are you kidding me?” Josh had entered the room to see all six magicians in one state of coitus or another. His words left them frozen. Julia dropped back to the mattress, her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, while Quentin cursed under his breath at the pause of Eliot’s hand. 

No one was surprised by judgement from Alice, but Josh? He’d fucked a werewolf and bragged about it. If anyone, he had the least right to judge. 

“You wait until I’m so high that no amount of Viagra could make my dick hard and that’s when you decide to have an orgy? My life sucks.”

“Sit down, shut up, and enjoy the show, Hoberman,” Margo ordered. Without hesitation he did exactly what he was told, there was no winning against her.

With Josh’s little tantrum now under control, Margo could go back to presiding over the orgy she was definitely going to claim responsibility for. 

Eliot had been lost to Quentin. They were pawing at each other, all teeth, lips and hands. She watched as black boxer briefs were shoved out from the bottom of the blanket and it would have made her envious if they weren’t so damn cute. Eyeing their playful smiles and wandering fingers, she felt a momentary pang, worrying where she fit in. 

Margo reminded herself that those kind of fears were for broken little girls and she was definitely not broken. It was time to shake things up for herself, and spying Julia still reeling from Kady’s kiss, she knew just where to start. 

Witnessing his girlfriend kiss Julia had been hot, but Penny wasn’t sure he wanted to spend the night sharing Kady with the rest of the group. Despite the nonchalant, give no fucks front he built up, when it came down to it, he was a possessive one woman guy. At least he was when it came to Kady. They’d been through too much just to be alive and free in the same room for him to want anyone but her. 

Sure he felt like a metaphorical limp dicked asshole, to be so hung up on one person, but he’d changed. 

Penny slipped his hands beneath Kady’s jersey dress and traced his fingers up her thigh. He hovered around her bikini line, bare and quivering before continuing upwards to cup her breast. Her lacy bra and panties had long ago been discarded, back when they had believed they were discreet, and he relished the way her nipples hardened at his touch. Spooning her from behind, he nuzzled her hair from her neck and sucked at the pale skin, determined to leave marks of claim. 

Margo picked herself up from the bed and smoothed down the satin shift she had worn to bed. Walking past Eliot and Quentin, who had claimed the centre of the mattress for their frantic passions, she came to Julia. Dazed and a little unsure, Julia looked as if she needed guidance and Margo considered herself more than qualified to provide. Adjusting her eye patch, she lowered herself back to the floor. Taking Julia’s hand she drew her in. 

“Tell Margo what you need,” she said slowly.

The softness in Margo’s expression and tone had surprised Julia. They didn’t know each other well, but she’d always imagined the other woman to be all hard edges despite her soft curves. Margo trailed soft, light kisses along her exposed collarbone, before pulling back and looking her in the eye. 

“I’m not sure,” Julia exhaled, heat was pooling in her abdomen and she realised that more than anything, she needed something gentle. Never having been intimate with a woman before she didn’t know what she expected or if she wanted it. Still she wasn’t ready to leave in a huff like Alice, and it was about time someone looked after her for a change.

“How about we start with a touch,” Margo took the lead, brushing her fingers between the waistband of Julia’s tights. “And then you tell me where to stop.” Julia nodded, and slowly relaxed.

With Margo taking care of Julia, Kady could focus on her boyfriend. Guiding his cock with her hands, she led him back inside her. Other than Julia, it was clear to her that Penny was least comfortable with the idea of group sex. Though she figured it was most likely more to do with the company than the concept. Determined to keep him going, Kady wrapped her legs around his waist, she pulled him into her, deeper, with quick pulses to bring him back to full mast. 

“I love you,” she said finally, after months of holding out on him. She’d known it since Brakebills South, an entire lifetime ago. The revelation caused him to buck harder and she knew it was taking every ounce of self control for him not to come. 

On the ground Margo silently cursed that Julia had such a penchant for skin tight pants. They proved exceeding difficult to peel off, causing them both to squirm into the mattress and roll against Quentin and Eliot. The men were already sweating, and Margo couldn’t help but want to pull Julia down with her and join them in their ecstasy. 

Knowing it was something to work up to, Margo maintained a slight distance, keeping Julia safe from the unexpected touch of another person. Starting off slow, Margo explored Julia’s wetness with her fingers, pleasantly surprised that despite everything, the other woman had kept herself well groomed. Feeling playful, Margo ventured an option.

“You know,” Margo spoke so the others on the floor could hear her too, “Q, is very good with his tongue,” she suggested, making sure to enunciate the word tongue at the same moment she hit Julia’s g-spot with her finger. 

Torn between the pleasure of Margo’s movements and the shock of her suggestion, Julia closed her eyes. 

“That would,” Her body arched as Margo added a finger. “Uh, not Q, too weird.” Julia looked to Quentin, apologies in her eyes, but he was relieved at her words. The two childhood friends giggled, earning quick admonishment from their companions. 

“But, maybe you?” Julia broached the idea of Margo doing a little more than manicured fingerblasting.

“Little rusty,” Margo admitted, “But I’m sure I’ll rock your world.” Her words were full of the bravado that she knew everyone expected of her, even if she didn’t necessaryily believe it.

“Too much talking and not enough nudity,” Josh ventured out his opinion, from his position in the couch, earning him a smack in the face from a pillow Kady lugged at him from the other side of the room. 

Naked from the waist down, Quentin writhed beneath Eliot. Long fingers rubbed his perineum eliciting a silent moan. The weight of the men had left a dip the mattress, drawing Margo and Julia even closer to them as they finally removed Julia’s restrictive pants. If he could just keep the presence of the couple on the bed and the voyeur on the couch out of his mind, the situation was getting very close to Quentin’s ultimate fantasy. 

Eliot straddled him, and allowed Quentin to help him shrug off the robe he had worn to bed and reveal to everyone involved that he was completely naked underneath. Hardly surprised, Quentin took hold of his partner’s slight waist and manoeuvred him above his groin, causing Eliot to raise his eyebrow at the bold suggestion. Quentin shrugged, and licked his lip in an attempt to look seductive. They had danced around their mutual attraction long enough, there was no point in playing hard to get. 

“This is what you wanted all along,” Quentin leaned up toward Eliot and steadied himself with one hand, while the other tucked stray curls behind Eliot’s ear. The statement was quickly proven true, Eliot swallowed and kissed him hungrily. They wasted no time letting their tongues slide over each other, mouths bursting with an intensity that neither was willing to submit to. 

Beneath Eliot, Quentin felt his erection twitch with a desperate need to be satisfied. At first he tried to keep himself propped up, his t-shirt clad chest pressed up against Eliot’s naked one, while he slipped his other hand down Eliot’s back. When he reached Eliot’s cheeks, he teased for just a moment before the dry humping they’d been doing without thought caused him to lose balance and fall back onto the mattress. Undeterred he slipped his pinky into Eliot, shaking with pleasure as the action caused his lover to press down against his erection.

Even the touch of Margo’s hair brushing against her exposed thighs was enough to make Julia feel more turned on than she had in a long time. Margo guided her legs to avoid being choked, before slipping her tongue between Julia’s folds. Gripping the sheets, Julia felt her body contort as if it were possessed. Each flicker of Margo’s tongue proving the original modesty at her skill was more than unfounded. In Julia’s, admittedly limited experience, no man came close to Margo’s version of oral.

In a moment of panic at how easy Margo was making it for her, Julia grabbed a fistful of Quentin’s hair and brought their lips together. Margo worked her tongue in firm movements over Julia’s clitoris, and carefully dipped a finger inside her cave. Julia used her best friend’s mouth to hide her moans, and was surprised to find that it wasn’t the most awkward thing in the world to kiss him. 

Julia found herself getting closer and closer to climax. Eyes shut as she continued to kiss Quentin, she couldn’t tell that a golden glow was creeping out from the corners of her eyelids. Sensing the end was near for Julia, Margo increased the pressure of her tongue against the throbbing skin and added an extra finger. 

Still slowly thrusting into Kady, Penny found that his attention had drifted to the sight of Eliot riding Quentin. Oddly enough, they were a welcome distraction to the feeling of his girlfriend, and helped him keep his orgasm at bay while he worked her up to her own. He couldn’t help but be curious that it was the less confident man who controlled the action, when any sane onlooker would assume it would be the other way around.

“Kady, look,” Penny had spied the glowing from the corner of his eye and directed his girlfriend’s attention to where their companions lie on the floor. 

“Oh my god,” Kady gasped. The glow had continued to grow, out from the corners of her eyes until it engulfed Julia. Margo followed, and before long the room was awash with golden light.

Unable to contain it any longer, Julia broke away from Quentin who was quickly reclaimed by Eliot, and let herself give in to the orgasm so easily provided by Margo. Her whole body tingled and Julia went limp in Margo’s grasp, incapable of anything more than a lazy smile. 

“Momma’s got magic, baby,” Margo boasted, before her eye flashed an intense green. “Oh, Literally.”

In the same way that Alice had been powered up by Ember’s spunk before they faced the beast, and Julia had been by her assault, Margo felt the kick of divine magic and contemplated making a habit out of what she had just done. The power up only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to remind her how desperately she wanted it back.

“Guys, this is too painful to watch. My brain is hard, my dick is still limp and my bong is out there.” Josh got up from his place on the couch and left to join Alice outside. 

“And I was just about to ask him how long he could hold his breath,” Margo said playfully as she trailed her fingers up Julia’s bare thigh. 

“Stop talking,” Julia spoke quietly. Emboldened by the orgasm, she pulled Margo towards her and kissed her. She still felt odd, tasting herself on the lips of another woman, but she smiled at the thought that she was a little less straight than she’d always assumed. A little more like Quentin, who had never been capable of pretending he was anything other than himself. 

Erection pumping against Quentin’s abdomen, Eliot struggled to keep a steady rhythm. He’d barely allowed Quentin to loosen him up with his fingers when the desire to be fucked had him lower himself onto Quentin’s cock. Without lube they had started slowly, tiny movements while they both got used to the feeling, producing enough moisture to dare to take larger, hungrier thrusts. 

Jealousy had filled him when Julia had stolen Quentin’s lips, but it quickly dissipated around the same time she had come on the mattress next to him. Their god-touched companion’s unwitting sex magic left him high on pheromones and Adrenalin, and who was he to fight against it. 

Focused on the beautiful man beneath him, he brushed his fingers through Quentin’s sweaty hair and dragged him upwards so they were vertical. The change of angle caused an arrested pump from Quentin, and Eliot felt himself reach the point of no return. A final push down onto Quentin, his own dick sandwiched between their bodies, and they both came in unison. Dropping Quentin back down to the mattress, he massaged the head of his cock the last of his cum landing on his chest, before lifting himself off his lap and collapsing by Quentin’s side. 

“That’s,” Eliot struggled to speak through his puffed lungs. “We’re doing that again you know.”

“Yeah, but like, another time,” Quentin agreed, stroking Eliot’s face while they both rested from their exertion. 

Kady watched with intense interest as Julia fumbled her way around reciprocating with Margo. There would always be a part of her that wanted to know what it would be like with Julia, their connection almost as strong as the one she felt with Penny. She felt selfish, wanting more when she finally had the man she loved back in her arms and taking the care not to finish without making her come. Penny was who she wanted to be with, had risked everything for, the one who tore her soul up with love and desire. 

Turning away from the action, she captured his lips in a kiss and it was enough to let her forget about the women on the floor. Taking him by surprise, Kady flipped them over, and began riding him harder than they had dared all night. Her long dark curls filled the space between them, so she flicked them behind her shoulder to get a better view of him. Penny was close, his face contorted into her favourite image and she was spurred to ride him faster, harder still. Her legs started to numb, and she knew she couldn’t last.

“Penny, please,” she begged, and slipped off him in time for him to come against her thigh. 

Pins and needles filled her legs, and she slumped against the wall next to the bed, her legs draped over her lover. Penny was barely able to keep his eyes open, the ecstasy of release after holding on so long, too much. She fumbled with her belongings at the end of the bed, and found her cigarettes, lighter and thankfully, tissues. She clean Penny off her thigh with a quick practised motion and tossed the soggy tissue to the floor. 

From her vantage point on the bed, Kady watched as Margo lead Julia’s fingers around her pussy. She lit herself a cigarette, took a long drag, and committed the image to memory.

“Got any more of those?” Through half closed eyes, Eliot spied her smoking and craved one for himself. 

Shoving the lighter inside the pack, she flicked it and the tissues across the room, where they both landed on Quentin’s still pounding chest. With great effort, Eliot lifted himself up and took a cigarette from the pack. He balanced it between his lips and looked for the lighter, surprised to find that Quentin had already sparked it for him. Happy to accept his assistance, he leaned forward, inhaled to light it and sucked the sweet, delicious nicotine into his lungs. 

Whether it was the magic or Julia was that fast a learner, Margo found it easy to climax against her fingers. Then again, it has always been easy for her, particularly with an audience. Realistically, it had been so long since she’d fucked someone that didn’t want her throne, she figured it was possible she could get off with a broomstick. But magic, that was as good an excuse as any. 

Not one for romance, Margo thanked Julia and rolled her way over to Eliot and Quentin, quickly stealing the cigarette from Eliot. 

“Clean yourselves up,” Margo ordered, “Margo wants to snuggle.” She held the cigarette hostage from Eliot until he had wiped himself and Quentin down. 

“Q,” Julia snapped her fingers, and he threw the smokes over to her. Tights back on, Julia climbed onto the bed, and took a seat next to Kady. She dropped the pack with Kady’s possessions and lit one with just a thought. The familiar burn filled her lungs and she dropped her head onto Kady’s shoulder, contented. 

“So, uh,” Quentin started to speak.

“No overthinking.” Eliot stopped him. “Let’s all just marinate in the glory that is this newly christened bordello.” His words elicited a chorus of boos. “Fuck you all, that was poetry.”

“Can’t we all just go back to sleep?” Penny grumbled from the bed. 

“Hey, it was, you started it,” Quentin stammered, but his heart wasn’t in it to argue. Eliot and Margo had claimed his chest as their pillow, and the pressure of their heads contributed to his own drowsiness. 

Eventually they reached a comfortable silence. Soon enough they would bring magic back, for everyone. After that there was no guessing what was in store for them, or how much longer they would all be together. 

***

Alice paced up and down in front of a seated Josh.

“I can’t believe them,” she muttered. “Quentin knows how fucked up my parents were and then they all think it’s okay to just fuck each other like I’m not in the room.”

Josh tried to ignore her, but even his best herbal remedy wasn’t enough to drown her manic attitude. 

“I was a niffin, I could show them things they didn’t even know were possible.” She stopped her pacing in front of him and demanded his attention.

“So are you mad that they’re all fucking each other, or are you mad that they didn’t ask you?” Josh gave in and confronted her. 

“I,” She started, before realising that she didn’t know the answer. “Can I try that?” Alice pointed to the three chamber ceramic bong he was cradling.

“Thank fuck, because I was worried you wanted to have sex, and honestly, you scare the shit out of me,” he admitted, and handed the bong to her. 

Josh wondered if he was required to give Alice pointers, but she had already lit his Fillorian kush, and wrapped her lips around the top of the pipe. 

Alice breathed in deeply, listening to the bubbles inside the pipe, before letting go. She coughed heavily, and had to lean on the side of the cottage to catch her breath. 

“Funny, I’m not so terrified of you anymore,” Josh grinned.

The initial hit didn’t do anything for her. Despite the setback Alice was determined to try again. She sat cross legged next to Josh and took another turn. It took a few tries, and encouragement from her far more experienced companion, but eventually she felt her anxiety wane, replaced by contented detachment. 

“You know,” she giggled, “Julia could have just made the bed big enough for everyone.”


End file.
